


Late

by WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Minor Mention of Allison, Possible Unwanted Pregnancy, Takes Place Before the Series, lots of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5472530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks/pseuds/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after their meeting on the Fourth of July, six months after Rose married her father, Rose shows up at Luisa's office, asking for her help and Luisa pushes her feelings for the other woman aside, albeit temporarily, to help her out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me as a nice telenovela plot twist and wouldn't leave me alone. So have some possible Roisa pre-series drama!

Luisa tried to stifle a yawn as she walked towards her office. It had been a busy morning with back to back appointments and she was really looking forward to a nice, quiet lunch break so she could recharge a bit for an afternoon also filled with back to back appointments. If she was still the person she was a year ago, she’d pour herself a glass of vodka to help her relax, but she was sober now, so she had to settle for a sandwich and a cup of coffee instead.

She approached her office and found its door slightly ajar. That was strange, she was certain she had locked it before she left. Maybe one of her colleagues had brought some documents by for her and had forgotten to lock the door on their way out. She shrugged and walked into her office, but instead of a pile of documents, she found a familiar silhouette outlined against her window. However familiar the silhouette might be, it belonged to absolutely the last person Luisa expected to find in her office.

‘What are you doing here?’ Luisa asked, her voice had an irritated edge to it, this was not how she wanted to spend her break. Her brow furrowed as she closed the door, leaning back against it. Putting as much distance between herself and the surprise visitor as possible.

Rose turned around then, the sound of Luisa’s voice shaking her from her thoughts. Her arms crossed tightly across her chest, and Luisa noticed her jaw doing that thing it always did when Rose was upset.

‘I – I didn’t know where else to go,’ Rose said. She sounded desperate, Luisa had never heard her use this tone of voice before. Rose sounded _scared_ of something.

Luisa couldn’t help it; she felt a pang of sympathy in her chest. Rose looked almost terrified. Something _bad_ must have happened, it was the only thing that made sense. Why else would she come to her?

They hadn’t ended things well between them. They actually ended things very poorly. Begging your soon-to-be stepmother to not marry your father by professing your love for her would do that. So, if Rose had come to her for help, something _really_ bad must have happened.

‘What is it?’ Luisa asked, trying to keep her expression from betraying the conflicting mix of emotions she felt. Worry because Rose looked like she was on the verge of tears, and tears was not something she associated with Rose. But she also felt angry, angry because Rose had made it very clear that there was nothing between them. That _they_ could never be. And that stung, because Luisa still felt very strongly about Rose. She wished there was still something between them. Even now, while she was angry, Luisa felt an inexplicable pull towards the woman across the room. She wanted to reach out to her, wrap her arms around Rose’s slight frame and tell her it would all be okay, whatever it was. But even if Rose would allow that, Luisa knew it could only be temporary. Rose had chosen her father over her. And Luisa knew it would hurt too much to be turned down again. So it was better if she kept her distance, which was going to be hard.

Rose bit her lip, Luisa trying to look anywhere but the lip Rose had just pulled between her teeth. She failed.

‘I – I’m late,' Rose said softly, her voice wavering and her eyes cast down to the ground.

 ‘Come again?’ Luisa said, her attention firmly shifted off Rose’s lips as they moved to speak words Luisa couldn’t process.

‘I’m late. I think I might be pregnant,' Rose said, looking up, her wet blue eyes meeting Luisa’s brown ones.

‘What?’ Luisa said, her eyes widening. ‘You think you’re pregnant?’ she whispered, not quite believing what she was saying.

Rose nodded, looking at the ceiling, her jaw doing that thing again. ‘I’m five days late. And I’m never late.’

‘Have you taken a pregnancy test? Have you told my father? Is it my father’s?’ Luisa said, the questions rushing out at a rapid fire pace.

Rose looked at her then. Some of her usual steely determination creeping back into her eyes. ‘Of course it is your father’s.’

Luisa wanted to point out that it really wasn’t that strange a question as she and Rose had been seeing each other up until she married her father, so it wasn’t that big of a stretch she might be seeing other people on the side.

‘And you came to me?’ Luisa asked incredulously, pushing away from the door and sitting down on the couch. Not really sure how to handle the situation.

‘You’re the only one I trust with this. I really didn’t know where else to go,' Rose said, subconsciously fiddling with the wedding ring on her finger. Luisa had hated that ring since the first time she saw it on Rose’s finger at dinner. And not just because of it what it signified. The engagement ring was much too large and looked ridiculous on Rose’s delicate hands. But that was her father, bigger always meant better for him. Luisa would have never proposed to Rose with a ring like that, she would have gone with something Rose actually liked, suited to her personality. But she was getting off track.

‘I’m assuming you don’t want it. If you’re actually pregnant that is,’ Luisa said, staring at Rose’s flat stomach, wondering if it was possible there was another little sibling growing in there.

‘Of course I don’t want it,' Rose said, turning back to the window, facing away from Luisa. ‘I mean, I’m not a mother! You and you’re brother are in your thirties! Would you really want a baby brother or sister young enough to be your own child?’ Rose said, suddenly turning back around. Everything about her posture screamed panic, from the wide eyes to the raised shoulders. And Rose didn’t do panic, even when they found out Rose was dating the father of the woman she slept with the night before she remained relatively calm. Not showing anything besides the initial look of surprise.

It suddenly dawned on Luisa why Rose had come to her instead of any other gynecologist in the city. With Florida’s ridiculous abortion laws, she could only trust Luisa to do what she wanted without all the paperwork. So she wasn’t here for support from Luisa, she was here because it was simpler. And that realization helped ground Luisa, she would just do her job like she normally would. No feelings.

Luisa decided not to answer Rose’s last question. It would be weird no matter what she answered. And she needed to be professional right now, so she asked the question she would ask all her patients who came to her with the same problem. Mentally repeating that this was not awkward and uncomfortable at all.  

‘So,’ Luisa started, standing back up, shoving her hands into her coat pockets. ‘If you are five days late, when was the last time, and I really don’t want to know, but I have to ask,' Luisa said, pinching the bridge of her nose as she paced the length of her office, being a professional only got you so far when there were _feelings_ in play. ‘that you and my father had sex?’ She couldn’t meet Rose’s eyes. Luckily, she didn’t have to, Rose had turned back towards the window once again, watching cars pull out of the clinic’s parking lot with interest.

‘A little over two weeks ago,' Rose said matter-of-factly, apparently this wasn’t embarrassing to her at all.

‘And have there been any other symptoms? Have you been sick? Nauseous? Lightheaded? Anything worth noting?’ Luisa asked, finding the professional in her. After all, if Rose wasn’t going to be embarrassed about discussing this, she sure as hell wasn’t going make it so. This was her _job_ after all.

Rose faced her again, trying to remember if anything like that had happened. ‘No, I don’t think so,' she said after a moment of silence, her eyes searching Luisa’s for a clue of what that meant.

Luisa’s eyes didn’t betray anything, simply because it didn’t mean anything. Some women didn’t show any symptoms this early. And Rose was still young, 31, pregnancy was easier on the body at that age.

Luisa should have realized that this might happen with her father and his increasingly younger wives. Rose was two years younger than she was for god’s sake. She was older than her stepmother! Even Raf was older than Rose. She had no idea if her father took any precautions against making more heirs. Mostly because thinking of her father in bed with Rose made her nauseous and angry.

‘You could have bought a home pregnancy, they are just as effective,’ Luisa said, suddenly feeling a stab of anger. Reminding herself that Rose had chosen Emilio over her and that she was only here for selfish reasons.

‘I know, but I wanted to…‘ She didn’t finish the thought. ‘If I am pregnant, I don’t want it. And you can help me with that. Immediately.’

‘You aren’t even going to tell my father?’ Luisa said, she knew she shouldn’t judge, but she couldn’t help it, Rose might be pregnant with her half-brother or sister.

‘No,' Rose said resolutely, her earlier panic and fear fading to the background as she found something she was certain about. ‘He might want to keep it. And I, I can’t do that. I wouldn’t be a good mother,’ Rose said, something dark clouding her eyes.

Luisa would have given anything at that moment to be able to read Rose’s thoughts. She had never seen Rose look so conflicted, her eyes focused on something she could not see. She understood why Rose might not want the child, but she didn’t understand why Rose would think she’d be a bad mother. Luisa always thought Rose would make an amazing mother someday. Not for her, or for a little brother or sister, but _with_ her. Luisa had never really given any thought to having children before she met Rose. With her alcoholism and her family’s overall cursed genes, she didn’t really want to bring another Solano into the world. But of course, she had started dreaming of starting a family with the only woman she could never have that with. She ground her teeth, she was bringing feelings into it again.

‘Can you help me?’ Rose said, her eyes focused again and her voice soft.

‘Yes, sure, uhm, just follow me.’ No, this wasn’t awkward in the slightest.

* * *

‘Rose, just a warning up front,' Luisa said as she walked back into the examination room. ‘If the strip turns pink, it means you’re pregnant. But if it turns blue, that doesn’t definitively mean you’re not. False negatives are very common this early on. So, don’t get your hopes up okay?’ she said, searching Rose’s eyes for a sign of understanding.

She dipped the stick and waited, both she and Rose holding their breath, completely focused on the small paper strip. Blue. Negative. At least somewhat reassuring.

‘It’s something,’ Rose sighed, rubbing her hands together, starting to pace up and down the examination room.

‘I can do a blood test. To make sure. The results will take up to two days. But it will be definitive,' Luisa said, putting her hand on Rose’s shoulder to stop the nervous pacing. She felt the warmth of Rose’s skin radiating through the top she was wearing.

‘Do it. The earlier I know the better,' Rose said, looking at the hand on her shoulder with an unreadable emotion in her eyes, so Luisa withdrew it quickly, letting it drop to her side.

‘It’s better if you sit down for this,' Luisa said, motioning to the chair on the other side of the room.

She set about to gather the equipment she’d need, washing her hands and putting on a fresh pair of surgical gloves. She saw Rose stare at the blue latex gloves she was wearing, a perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised in question.

‘Force of habit,' Luisa shrugged. ‘Can you roll up your sleeve please?’ she continued.

Rose sighed, and started to unbutton her shirt. ‘I can’t roll up the sleeves, they’re too tight. It’s easier if I just take it off completely,' Rose said, and Luisa could have sworn to hear a tiny sliver of amusement in her words.

‘Yeah, of course,' Luisa said, asking whoever was in charge of the universe what she had done to deserve this kind of punishment. It was absolutely impossible to keep her eyes off Rose’s breasts encased in the mint green bra she was wearing. And she was going to be on eye level with them for the whole procedure. As she approached, she could see the freckles that had always dusted Rose’s skin and the slight rise and fall of her breast as she inhaled.

She forced herself to look away, trying to remember that Rose was only here, without a shirt, because she might be pregnant with her half-sibling. That Rose was married to her father. That Rose didn’t want anything to do with her. And that she was a professional goddammit.

‘Right or left?’ Luisa asked, keeping her eyes firmly trained onto Rose’s blue ones. Where she could have sworn she saw something soft and warm for a moment, before Rose blinked and it disappeared. Her stoic yet slightly fearful expression returning.

‘Whatever is easier for you,' Rose shrugged. Her breasts, which Luisa wasn’t looking at, bounced slightly thanks to the movement.

‘Dominant arm is usually easier,' Luisa said, applying the rubber band to Rose’s right arm, keeping her eyes firmly trained on her work area, not shifting an inch to the left where a much more tantalizing part of Rose’s body was on display. She took a breath, tapping on the blue veins clearly visible beneath Rose’s pale, freckle dusted skin. ‘Make a fist, please,' Luisa said, positioning the needle. ‘This might sting.’ She was certain Rose rolled her eyes at that, but she was too focused on the job at hand to check and make sure.

Rose didn’t show any signs of discomfort as the tube slowly filled itself with her blood.

‘There, all done,' Luisa said, pulling out the needle and applying a Band-Aid to the tiny pinprick of blood marring Rose’s fair skin. Her hands lingered a second longer than was strictly necessary, feeling the warmth of Rose’s smooth, probably soft, skin through her gloves, remembering when she used to be able to touch it.

‘You can put your shirt back on now,’ Luisa said as Rose had made no movements to do so on her own. Her eyes had that far off look to them again, only this time they seemed soft instead of harsh.

‘Yes, right, of course,' Rose said, as if awakened from a trance.

‘Thank you. For everything,' she said as she stood up. ‘I don’t know what I would have done without you,' Rose said sincerely.

‘Well, we’re family after all,’ Luisa shrugged, labelling the vial of Rose’s blood for the correct test.

‘Right. Family,' Rose said humorlessly, her eyes sad. But Luisa might have just been projecting her own feelings onto Rose. The redhead had made it very clear that she had no feelings for her and Luisa was probably reading too much into the lingering glances and soft eyes aimed at her.

‘Rose,' Luisa said as Rose put her hand on the doorknob. ‘If you are pregnant. I think you should tell my father. He deserves to know.’

‘I know. I know,' Rose sighed, bringing her hand up to her forehead. ‘But I can’t keep it. I can’t. It wouldn’t be fair.’

‘That is completely your choice. Whatever my father says you should do, you get to decide. But for what it’s worth, I think you’d make a wonderful mother.’

Rose laughed derisively. ‘You don’t really know me,’ she said, her eyes meeting Luisa’s, and Luisa nearly gasped as she saw all the raw emotion in them. The pain and longing and other emotions she couldn’t name.

Luisa wanted to protest that statement. But then she realized it was true. She didn’t know Rose. She knew only snippets of her live, caught at family dinners or during pillow talk before Rose had shot her down. All completely superficial and unimportant stuff. She didn’t even know the woman’s favorite color. But she _felt_ like she knew Rose. She had felt that way since their first night together. But they had never really _talked_ about the important stuff. So no, she didn’t know Rose.

So instead she said: ‘I wanted to. Know you, I mean.’

‘Wanted. Meaning you no longer want to?’ Rose questioned slowly.

‘No, you don’t get to do that,' Luisa said, turning away from Rose. Feeling anger starting to burn under her skin, as much aimed at herself as at Rose.

‘Don’t get to do what?’ Rose said, eyebrows raised to her hairline in what seemed genuine confusion.

‘Say things like that, like I had a choice! You married my _father_! I had to get over you, there was no place for me to _want_ anything!’ Luisa said, suddenly letting go of all the frustration that had been brewing inside her since she found Rose in her office.

‘Luisa, I…’ Rose started, lifting her hand to reach to out to Luisa, before thinking better of it and letting it fall back to her side.

‘Please go,' Luisa said, no longer able to meet Rose’s eyes, lest she do something they’d both regret. ‘I’ll call you when I have the results. Just, go,' she sighed.

Rose nodded, she looked like she wanted to say something but bit her tongue instead. But right before she closed the door, she muttered out a single ‘thank you’.

As she heard the door fall shut, Luisa fell back against the counter. Her anger evaporating and her gut filling with the mixed emotions that always appeared whenever Rose left. Relieve, but also a hint of sadness. She had no idea how to handle what just happened. She couldn’t tell anyone about it, it wasn’t her secret to tell. She sighed, she really wanted a drink, which was another thing she couldn’t have. And she wouldn’t give Rose the satisfaction that she’d driven her to drink. Again. That wasn’t completely fair to Rose though.

She had never had anyone support her in her sobriety as much as Rose. After she had told Rose she was a recovering alcoholic, Rose had never once had an alcoholic beverage in her presence. Not one. Whenever they met up, usually in hotel rooms, Rose always made sure there was no alcohol anywhere near. Her father and brother didn’t bother, Allison didn’t bother. But Rose did, Rose cared about her sobriety enough to not drink in front of her. And it was just cruel irony that the first drink Luisa had was at Rose’s wedding, to drown her sorrows.

She closed her eyes, mentally doing the exercises she’d learned in rehab. She wouldn’t drink. She would just send the vial in for test, call Rose and then the redhead would disappear from her life for another six months. She breathed out, put on a fake smile and went back to work.

* * *

_2 days later_

Luisa hadn’t heard anything from Rose, which was fine with her. Rose always made things needlessly and impossibly difficult for her, emotionally speaking. She turned the envelope over in her hands, knowing that the information it contained could change everything. She should just open it and tell Rose the results over the phone, preventing them from meeting in person, which would definitely involve emotions.

As a doctor, it was her good right to open the lab report. It was addressed to her after all. And normally she would have, but this was _Rose_. And no mattered how much Luisa wanted to _not_ care about Rose, she did, a lot. So she put down the envelope and picked up her phone.

She typed a text, not certain if Rose would pick up if she called, it was a sensitive matter after all. “The test results are in. Can you stop by?” That was professional enough, no feelings involved at all.

Her phone buzzed barely a minute later, and her heart, the traitor, skipped a beat as she read Rose’s completely innocent reply.

“Is 12 alright for you?”

“12 is fine." Luisa texted back, chewing on the inside of her cheek. _Professional. No feelings._ She reminded herself.

She checked the clock on her desk. It was barely eleven. One more hour of staring at the unopened envelope on her desk. One more hour of not knowing. One more hour until she saw Rose again. No, stop. No thinking of Rose, she admonished herself. She picked up the envelope, shoving it unceremoniously into her desk drawer. Out of sight, out of mind. If only it was that easy.

During every exam she performed, she kept her eye on the clock. She hated that she was looking forward to seeing Rose again. She tried blaming it on her curiosity, but she knew that wasn’t really it. Her actions over the past few days made it abundantly clear she still wasn’t over Rose, it may be pathetic, but it was the truth.

As she walked back to her office, she found the door ajar again and Rose standing in the same spot she had been two days ago. Arms crossed and staring out of the window, unmoving.

Her outside appearance was as immaculate as ever, but when she turned around, Luisa could see the desperation in her eyes. Rose’s eyes had always been very expressive, especially when they were alone. Rose became difficult for her to read when other people were around, like she was a different person.

‘You didn’t tell me the results, that’s bad right?’ Rose said, taking a steadying breath as she said down on the couch, her head bowed and her hands once again fidgeting with the insane ring on her finger.

‘I haven’t looked actually,' Luisa said, removing the envelope from her desk drawer and handing it to Rose, lingering in front of her. ‘It wasn’t my place.’

Rose nodded, a tiny smile lifting one corner of her pink lips. She placed one perfectly manicured fingernail under the flap and tore the envelope open. She still kept her nails short, Luisa couldn’t help but notice. Force of habit she assumed. Unless she was dating another woman on the side, which wouldn’t be all that surprising.

Rose took a deep, slightly shaky breath and took out the paper, scanning the page for the information she needed. Luisa watched her intently, seeing Rose’s breath hitch in her throat, tears springing into her eyes.

For a second Luisa was worried, but then Rose looked up, a wide smile breaking across her face, relief flooding from every pore.

She sprung up and wrapped her arms around Luisa’s shoulders. Luisa was too stunned to react for a second, but then she melted into the embrace, all her instincts telling her not to. That it would only lead to more pain, more heartbreak. But she couldn’t help it, it was _Rose_. And this was just a friendly ‘thank god I am not pregnant’ hug. That was normal, right? But what happened next definitely wasn’t normal friendly behavior.

Rose pulled back from the hug enough to look Luisa in the eye. Her eyes swirling with emotion, and then she leaned in further, closing the distance between them until their lips where upon each other.

As soon as their lips touched, Luisa’s body came alive like a wire, a fire spreading through her body. The kiss was chaste and short, Rose apparently realizing what she was doing two seconds in and pulled away quickly, taking a step back, breaking all contact.

‘I’m sorry,' Rose said. ‘I shouldn’t have done that.’

Luisa stared at her. Rose had just kissed her, she could still the press of her lips on her own. ‘It’s okay, you were just relieved. It meant nothing,' Luisa said. Both of them knowing that was not the case at all, the spark had still been there. And judging from Rose’s flushed expression, she had felt it too.

‘Yeah, that’s it,' Rose said, her hand subconsciously moving to her lips, tracing them softly.

They stared at each other for a while, neither of them knowing how to continue. Then they both spoke at once.

‘Luisa, thank you. I…’

‘I can prescribe something…’

They both laughed, putting the incident with the kiss behind them.

‘You first,' Rose said, smiling warmly at her. Making Luisa’s heart swell about three sizes, entirely against her will.

‘Well, I can prescribe you birth-control if you want. So you do not have to go through this again,’ Luisa said, trying to get her feelings under control by being a cool professional who was just doing her job. It hadn’t worked so far, but she had to keep trying.

‘I am on birth-control. I just forgot one this month,' Rose said, looking down at her hands.

Luisa narrowed her eyes imperceptibly, somehow, it didn’t seem like Rose to forget something like this. But she nodded anyway. ‘What were you going to say?’ she asked, walking around to the other side of her desk, putting more distance between herself and Rose, in case one of them wanted to attempt a repeat performance of the spontaneous kiss.

‘I wanted to say that I am very grateful for everything you’ve done for me. After what I did…’ she trailed off, her jaw doing that thing again. ‘What I mean is, you didn’t have to help me. But you did, and that means a lot to me. Thank you.’

Luisa smiled and nodded. ‘I’ll always help you Rose,' she said softly.

Rose looked at her, smiling sadly. They both knew that was the truth. They stared at each other for a while longer, both thinking the same thing: what if?

‘I should go,’ Rose said.

‘Yeah, I have to get back to work anyway,' Luisa said, putting on a smile she didn’t truly feel.

‘I’ll – call,' Rose said.

Luisa nodded, she knew Rose wouldn’t. It would be too painful, for both of them.

As Rose disappeared from her office, seemingly for good, Luisa fell back into her chair. She licked her lips, tasting Rose’s lipstick on them, cherry, her favorite.

She sighed and went back to work, trying to not think of Rose hugging her, of Rose kissing her. She stopped when she could no longer read the letters through her tears. She should be happy goddammit, Rose obviously still had feelings for her. But that actually made it even sadder, they both wanted to be together, but it could never happen. Rose had made that very clear.

It seemed Luisa’s life was filled with things she couldn’t have. The only thing she could do was forget about the whole thing, she was certain Rose was doing the same. So she picked up her phone and dialed a number she knew by heart.

‘Allison, hey, it’s me. Meet me in my office in twenty?’ she husked, tapping her pen on the desk as Allison answered in the affirmative. But even a booty call with her girlfriend couldn’t stop her from licking and touching her lips, where Rose still lingered, just like Rose had always lingered in her heart and in her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> This is easily the most feelings involved piece I have ever written, and feedback would be sincerely appreciated. Because I have no idea if I am doing these characters justice and I really want to write more for them, so please tell me if this okay. You can do so in the comments or hit me up on tumblr [writersblockisabitch](http://www.writersblockisabitch.tumblr.com)


End file.
